En escala de rojos
by Liontina Blue
Summary: La rockera del momento decide tomar mando en Reveart Studios, pero cuando la última de sus secretarias renuncia, su demencia revoluciona todo el estudio de grabación hasta conseguir otra, una de un peculiar color de cabello. ¿Cumplirá Bonnibel con las locas ocurrencias de Marceline? Son las consecuencias de tener una sexy jefa rockera.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Es mi primer historia! Así que piedad por favor._

* * *

_**En escala de rojos**_

I

"A la cuenta de tres. Uno. Dos…" -¡Tres!- digo y me siento en la cama. Aún no puedo abrir bien los ojos debido al sueño, así que pestañeo un par de veces y largo un suspiro pesado.

"Uno. Dos…" bostezo – Tres- digo sin emoción y me preparo para la parte más dura de la mañana: destaparme.

Tiro las sábanas hacia un costado y de inmediato siento el fresco del aire acondicionado en todo mi cuerpo cálido, me veo en la tentación de volver a tumbarme en la cama y dormir hasta que me de hambre, pero no. No puedo. Sin pensarlo más me pongo de pie y realizo la misma rutina de todos los días.

Tomo una ducha rápida y me alisto. Miro la hora, y está todo bajo control, me permito una última mirada en el espejo.

-Señorita Abadeer- me digo, arrogante, y sonrío mientras hago un chequeo rápido.

"Pantalones ajustados, listo. Botas altas, listo. Remera de calavera, listo. Campera de cuero, listo. Maquillaje, listo. Collar de bajo-hacha, jamás faltará. Cartera, listo. Celular, listo. Cabello salvaje, listo... ¡Momento!". Paro en seco y revuelvo dentro de mi cartera hasta que logro dar con lo que busco. "Chicle, listo"

Con aires de grandeza camino hacia la puerta, la abro, salgo y la cierro detrás de mí...

¡Las llaves!

Vuelvo corriendo, las tomo y cierro la puerta como se debe.

-Marceline, Marceline, Marceline- me digo a mi misma y camino al auto al mismo tiempo que me coloco mis lentes de sol.

De un salto ingreso a mi descapotable rojo y lo enciendo, despego mi mano del volante para tomar mi celular y conectarlo al estéreo. Hoy se me apetece comenzar el día con un poco de AC/DC. Y al mismo tiempo en el que highway to hell empieza a sonar y a llenarme las venas, recibo un whatsapp.

_Finn:_  
_ Bella durmiente, recuerda que hoy tienes secretaria nueva. _  
_Eres un desastre, pero intenta hacerlo bien y no la asustes._  
_ ;D_

"Galancito de mierda" Al menos me hizo recordar lo que había olvidado.

_Marceline__:_  
_ ¡Hey! Ni que fuese a violarla a la primera._  
_ Imbécil_

-A la primera- me repito burlona. Finn contesta al instante.

_Finn:_  
_ ¿Y quién lo asegura? Solo tienes que verla con tus propios ojos_  
_ Está bien buena *3*_  
_ Nos vemos en unos minutos, no atropelles a nadie hoy 3_

La última línea me hace soltar una carcajada, porque es verdad. Dejo el celular y subo el volumen de la música para comenzar el recorrido.

Llego sin inconvenientes a la puerta de Reveart Studios, una parte de Petrikov Producciones. Todo esto es un gran negocio, un enorme negocio. Un estudio de grabación, artistas por doquier, hasta en las paredes de los baños hay guitarras colgadas, la filmación de videos de las bandas más famosas, un canal de televisión sólo de nosotros en donde hay entrevistas, música en vivo, y ni mencionar mi propia marca de guitarras y amplificadores Abadeer.

Gunter me recibe en la puerta y le entrego las llaves de mi auto, él se encarga de cuidar a mi bebé.  
Adentro de la torre, saludo a quien se me cruza por el camino hasta llegar al ascensor y subir al piso diez.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y yo salgo al mismo tiempo que otras personas entran. Hago unos pasos hasta el enorme mostrador en donde Flame y Lumpy atienden los teléfonos y nadan entre papeles. Me recargo en él distraída y sólo noto a Finn a mi lado cuando pronuncia mi nombre.

-Marceline.

Muevo mis ojos donde él y seguido giro mi cabeza despacio, levantando un poco la barbilla y soltando un suspiro. No es sino hasta que me señala con la mirada a su derecha, que me percato de una nueva presencia.

-Dios- murmuro para mí.

Mis ojos oscuros caen en los suyos azules, su piel sonrosada es suave y sus mejillas coloradas hacen juego con su raro cabello color chicle. A pesar de ser el rojo mi color favorito, nunca consideré el rosa en mi escala.

Genial.

-Marceline, tu niñera Bonnibel. Bonnibel, tu jefa Marceline- nos presenta Finn de la manera más estúpida y torpe que puede existir.

-Es un placer conocerla- pronuncia Bonnie sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Lo sé- respondo- ¿Te han mostrado ya el lugar?- solo se me ocurre preguntar.

-Si, y es hermoso. Todos me han hecho sentir muy cómoda.

-Bien. Quiero el desayuno en cinco minutos en mi oficina, si es posible en dos. Entro en modo fiera cuando tengo hambre- digo y miro a Finn- Tu reina exige tu presencia en la sala del trono, de inmediato- es mi última palabra. Les guiño un ojo y sigo mi camino.

Escucho un "Suerte" por parte de mi amigo hacia Bonnibel, y luego oigo sus pasos detrás de mí. Abro la puerta de mi oficina y ambos ingresamos sin decir palabra. Lo primero que hago es cerrar la puerta-cabe destacar que es a prueba de sonidos- y luego cierro la gran persiana del ventanal que da hacia la recepción; Finn me mira interrogante y se acerca a mi lado para poder espiar, al igual que yo, a través de la cortina.

Miramos en silencio a Flame escribiendo en un papel que se lo entrega a la señorita Bubblegum, le da unas indicaciones y le señala el ascensor, entonces ella se marcha.

-Yo... debo felicitarte- le digo- superaste las expectativas, y también ella- chocamos puños.

-Sí que está buena, ¿cierto?

-La hija de puta es una diosa- confirmo y sonrío traviesa.

-No quisiera interrumpir tus pensamientos húmedos, Marcy, pero Simón llamó hoy y dijo que...

Tres golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el comunicado de Finn, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Permiso- entra mi nueva secretaria con un café y medialunas. ¡Wooa! Levanto mis cejas impresionada.

-Ponlo ahí- señalo mi escritorio, y cuando se gira para dejar las cosas miro a Finn con cara de "que obediente" pero la cambio en seguida cuando ella me mira.

-Bueno, hablamos luego Marceline. Señoritas- dice en forma de saludo y se retira.

Me aclaro la garganta y me ubico en mi puesto, cruzo los brazos y las piernas.

-Creo que sabes lo suficiente de mí- digo con una media sonrisa.

-Así es- me contesta y sonríe mostrando su perfecta dentadura- admiro todo este reinado. El señor Petrikov supo como conquistar el mundo, y tú impulsaste toda esta explosión de arte.

"Tú" ya entró en confianza.

-Y yo sólo sé que te llamas Bonnibel, tienes veintitrés años, hablas tres idiomas...y todo lo que aquí dice - lo último sale en tono de pregunta mientras sigo leyendo su currículum.

-Hm... puedes preguntar cualquier inquietante duda que...

-¿Tienes pareja?- ¡Oh! ¡Bien hecho Marceline! Ahora eres una maldita acosadora, ni siquiera la dejaste terminar.

Idiota yo. La miro y tiene una ceja levantada. "Haz algo, haz algo. ¡Arréglalo Abadeer!"

-Oh... lo siento es que...- piensa, piensa- ya sabes...- miro la lámpara "uno"- nosotros...- miro su currículum en mi laptop "dos"- nosotros estamos...- "tres" observo la fecha en la esquina inferior de la pantalla- organizando un evento para San Valentín- formulo la oración tranquila, a pesar de querer arrancarme todo el cabello. "Bien, pero tardaste mucho"- Discúlpame, es que acabo de recibir un correo un poco... desagradable- miento y hago una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Para San Valentín? Es en tres días.

-Lo sé, lo sé y será un gran evento- ¡Que fantástica eres, Marcy! Ahora tienes tres días para realizar un dulce San Valentín.

Sin esperar más tiempo tomo mi celular y tecleo como si el espíritu de flash me hubiese poseído.

_Marceline:_

_¡Tengo una magnífica idea!_  
_Hagamos un evento para San Valentín. Podremos promocionar, _  
_vender, recaudar, dsufhbodsnbfskdf._

_¡Por favor Simón! _

Espero ansiosa la respuesta, mientras rezo en mi interior por que el viejo esté de buen humor hoy.

-¿Estás bien, Marceline?- me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Oh si, bien.

-Tienes una reunión hoy, luego del almuerzo. El señor Petrikov vendrá a buscarte a las 12:00- me recuerda.

-¡Mierda! Es con los sujetos importantes, ¿cierto? ¡Lo olvidé! Y ese negocio no podemos perderlo- cubro mi cara con mis manos. Bien, aquí comienza su trabajo de niñera- Bien, aquí vamos.

* * *

Si están leyendo esto es porque terminaron todo el cap. c:

Tal vez por ahora no sea tan interesante, pero más adelante se vuelve genial por todas las cosas que tiene que hacer Bonnie por las locuras de Marceline. Y en el próximo cap empieza la ¡ACCIÓN!

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

...

...Medito por tres segundos antes de hablar.

-Quiero que vayas a mi casa y me busques algunas cosas más... presentables. Aunque todos me conocen no puedo presentarme así, estos tipos vienen por algo grande. Luego pides LOS papeles- recalco para hacer notar lo importantes que son y le mando por mail algunas hojas que debe imprimir- Ya te los envié, sólo debes imprimirlos- Me levanto y camino hacia un mueble, abro un cajón y saco un papel- Ten esto, debes buscarlos abajo, pide ayuda si quieres. Y también esto, los contratos.

-oh... claro.

-Haz... no lo sé... ¿veinte copias de cada uno? Es que tenemos doble junta hoy- digo con desgano y ella sonríe- de los contratos no, solo una más. Gunter te llevará.

-Bien, ¿necesitas algo más?

-Si, un Topline Seven y gomitas- digo- tienes una hora.

-Nos vemos en 60 minutos entonces- la escucho decir.

Una vez sola y relajada en mi oficina me recuesto por un momento en la silla y pienso cosas sobre la vida, mi mente navega por un mar de dudas mientras mira un punto fijo en la pared. ¿Por qué nacemos? ¿Por qué morimos? ¿Será amor o atracción sexual? ¿Y si nuestro instinto fuese más fuerte, como los animales? ¿Tendríamos sexo en la vía pública? Esto último me provoca desagradables imágenes mentales, por lo que mi cara se deforma un poco. ¡¿Y si todos anduviéramos desnudos?! ¡NO! Inevitablemente mi mente me da una asquerosa vista de ancianos transitando de lo más normales mientras sus... cosas arrugadas, caídas y flácidas... ¿aplauden, rebotan con su caminar? ¡Maldición! Basta ya.

Apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio y presiono mis mejillas entre las manos, pienso en ponis salvajes y princesas con guitarras eléctricas tratando de alivianar mi consciencia. En eso, mi celular suena, lo desbloqueo y veo el mensaje.

_Simón:_

_¡Sí! Qué genial idea, Marcy._

_Bien, tienes tres días para organizar todo _

_:D_

-¡¿QUÉ!?- me atoro con un trozo de medialuna. Después de casi ver la luz resucito, y como un vampiro sediento de preguntas y soluciones me tiro al suelo sobre mi celular.

_Marceline:_

_¿Qué? ¡¿Que yo qué?! ¡Simón estás loco! _

_No puedo ni organizar mi horario para ducharme y tu..._

_TIENES QUE AYUDARME CON ESTA MIERDA._

¡Lo tenía todo bajo control! Pero esto...- ¡AHH!- grito como si fuese un gruñido y me tomo la cabeza.

_Simón:_

_¿Qué es ese lenguaje conmigo, niña?_

_Marceline:_

_TIENES QUE AYUDARME CON ESTA MIERDA,_

_POR FAVOR._

_Simón:_

_Sí, la palabra mágica._

Mierda.

Me resigno y dejo el celular en la mesa. Me gustaría estar en casa tocando el bajo, llamar a Keila, ver películas... ¿qué me sucedió?

Me pongo de pié y camino un poco alrededor de la habitación, finalmente salgo y me dirijo donde Flame. Ella está descansando mientras que Lumpy se encarga de los papeles, pero cuando me ve se levanta de la silla y se acerca al gran mostrador.

-Flame, ¿Has buscado lo que te pedí? - pregunto cortante.

-Sí, aquí está. Pensaba dárselo a Bonnibel pero ella salió corriendo.

-Oh... ya sabes, su primera misión-digo y bostezo- Bueno, gracias por esto. Nos vemos luego.

Camino de manera pacífica y desinteresada hasta mi oficina. Abro la puerta, ingreso, y la cierro quedando en área segura. Entonces corro y me deslizo en la silla, desesperada por conocer el secreto dentro de este pequeño aparato, lo conecto a la computadora y... ¡Bang!

-Ohhh...- una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en mi rostro.

* * *

-Wooah...

-La habitación es por allí, señorita- me señala Gunter.

-Sí. ¿Qué crees que le lleve?- la verdad, me siento desorientada.

Lo miro y él se encoje de hombros. ¡Qué gran ayuda! Hago una mueca de molestia y subo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Marceline. Y cuando abro la puerta me quedo perpleja, es tan... sofisticadamente rockera... pero me encantan sus sábanas de Tony Stark y el cuadro gigante de los grandes del rock en blanco y negro que hay sobre su cama. Miro hacia mi derecha y encuentro una puerta que parece ser el baño, pero yo vine aquí a buscar algo "presentable", luego le diré que me invite a su casa y que me dé un recorrido por el lugar.

Sin perder más tiempo camino hacia el closet y esta vez, quedo con la boca abierta. Lo que aparentaba ser un pequeño espacio, no era nada más ni nada menos que ¡una habitación igual de grande que su dormitorio! ¡Era enorme! Miré a mi izquierda y lo único que vi fueron: botas rojas, botas negras, botas marrones, botas con tacón bajo, medio, alto y altísimos, botas cortas, media caña, por debajo de las rodillas, por arriba de las rodillas y si tuviese que describir todas las botas que veo no acabaría jamás, también hay espacio para lo más cómodo y lo más glamoroso. Sí. Esos zapatos brillosos y finos por los que paso horas delante de una vidriera, esos que nunca podré tener.

Camino hasta el fondo del pasillo de botas y zapatos, y se divide en dos. Voy a la derecha y me veo rodeada de prendas de todo tipo, estoy muy segura de que el 99% de los pantalones son ajustados. Me pierdo por un instante entre tanta tela, y cuando voy hacia la izquierda me quedo más fascinada aún. Accesorios y maquillaje, además de dos paredes hechas de espejo. Entonces mis ojos brillan y siento muchas ganas de quedarme aquí hasta que muera. ¡Pero si es el sueño de toda mujer! Creo que lloraré.

* * *

-¡Sí! JAJAJAJAJA- río como demente. "Esto merece el baile de la victoria" pienso y mientras carcajeo hago un súper movimiento de caderas seguido por la caminata lunar. Pero me detengo porque escucho un '¡graw!' salir de mi celular y leo:

Pou is hungry.

-¿Qué quieres porquería?- pregunto y le doy comida hasta que ocupa toda la pantalla de tanto comer. Pero vuelve a sonar, esta vez un whatsapp de... no sé quién es. ¿Quién diablos es?

_43416434:  
__¿Qué se supone que debo escoger de todo esto?_

Levanto una ceja en desconcierto.

_43416434__:_

_Soy Bonnibel_

¡Oh! Bonnibel.

_Marceline:_

_Tu solo piensa en hacerme ver importante._

Me apresuro y agendo su número con el nombre de Bonnie.

_Bonnie:__  
Ya eres importante.  
Digo, no cualquiera tiene un paraíso en su casa.  
Es como todo un reino y me siento una princesa aquí._

Me hace sonreír. Miro la hora y luego le respondo.

_Marceline:_

_Pues, estás en cuenta regresiva, princesita._

_Te veo en unos minutos._

_Bonnie:__  
No me has contestado la pregunta, Marceline._

Sonrío porque no pienso hacerlo, por lo tanto dejo el celular a un lado y lo ignoro. "Como líder en este lugar, tengo muchas cosas por hacer" me digo y me recuesto en el sillón con la tablet. "Dios, ayúdame en este nivel"

-Maldito Candy Crush, aún no te supero.

...

11:30 Marca mi reloj.

Cruzo la calle con la manada de personas y doblo a la derecha en la próxima esquina. Entro al resto café Toma 2 a distraerme un poco y a llenar mi estómago con algo sustancioso. Cinco minutos después llega Finn con Jake, y los tres nos sentamos con una malteada de chocolate en las manos.

-Mmmm... Si, ¡si!- digo con placer exagerado al sentir el sabor en mi boca. Mis amigos se ahogan por el excitante sonido.

-¡Marceline! Maldición, todos nos escuchan- reclama el rubio y yo muero de risa.

-Perdón, ¡Lo siento!- le grito a la mesa de al lado que me quedó mirando- Homosexual reprimido.

-Rarita- dice sonriendo y me guiña un ojo, yo le tiro un beso.

-¿Y qué tal la nueva víctima de Marcy?- pregunta Jake.

-¡Oh! Debiste ver su cara de gata en celo, temí por Bonnibel cuando tuve que dejarlas solas. Ella es tan tierna y delicada- ¡¿Gata en celo?!

-¡Pobre niña inocente! No sabe lo que le espera, Marceline la corromperá. ¡Hay que salvarla, hermanito! ¡Salvarla de las garras de esta violadora de almas bondadosas e inocentes!- exagera Jake. Me estiro un poco y lo golpeo.

- ¡Cállate imbécil! me das mala fama- recrimino y lo miro altanera.

-¡¿Que te doy mala fama?! Si eras tú la que maullaba como loca hace dos segundos.

Le saco la lengua y sigo bebiendo.

-Ella tiene lindas pompis- agrego después de ingerir mientras hago seña con la mano de estar apretando algo.

-Muy cierto- apoya Finn.

-Sah… pero no me supera. Nadie me sup...- me sobresalto al sentir algo vibrar, pero en seguida deduzco que se trata de mi celular.

-Pobre BMO, no lo dejas en paz- Bueno, ese es el nombre que le puse.

-Soy una persona muy requerida en todos lados. Ya sabes, la gran Marceline...

_Bonnie:  
__Llego en cinco minutos.  
¿Te veo en la entrada?_

¿En la entrada? ¿Por qué en la entrada?

Miro la hora: 11:55. Con que no hay tiempo... bien.

_Marceline:__  
No me gustan las asistentes impuntuales._

_¡¿QUIÉN TE DIO MI NÚMERO?! _

-Debo ir a la discográfica. Tengo una aburrida reunión. ¿Nos vemos luego?- pregunto mientras choco puño con los chicos.

-¡Claro!

-¡Adiós gatita!

-Cuidado donde pones las garras ah.

Idiotas. Traspaso la puerta y cuando voy cruzando la calle para volver, Bonnie me llama.

-¡Marceline! Ya estoy aquí y no te veo. ¿En dónde te encuentras?

-Estoy en la esquina, Bonnibel. Aún faltan dos minutos.

-No, ya es la hora. ¡Apresúrate!

-¿Está ahí Simón?

-No aún. Pero tienes que cambiarte- la diviso a lo lejos y está levantando una bolsa, para mostrarme que allí tiene las prendas.

-Ok- corto la llamada.

Llego al mismo tiempo que Simón sale de su auto negro.

-Sim...

-De prisa, niñas, no hay tiempo que perder- me interrumpe y me toma del brazo con una mano mientras que con la otra abre la puerta trasera. Cuando me acomodo adentro, no sé cómo, pero Bonnibel y Simón ya están arriba y el auto está andando.

Desde adelante Bonnie me pasa una camisa roja.

-Es tarde, cámbiate aquí- dice y veo por el espejo como el viejo sonríe.

-Ya no hay tiempo- los miro a ambos y asiento.

Pienso que sería muy divertido jugarle una broma a Bonnibel y verla sonrojada, por lo tanto me quito la remera despacio, y una vez que lo hago sacudo mi cabello, como en una escena de cine. Levanto la mirada hacia ella y clavo mis ojos en los suyos para intimidarla, y mi sorpresa es casi tan grande como mi sonrojo cuando noto que no aparta su vista de mí. Creo que mis mejillas van a explotar, trago saliva algo nerviosa y desvío la mirada a la camisa roja, la cual me coloco lo más veloz que puedo.

Me quito también las botas y los pantalones, jugando con Bonnibel y resultando vencida las dos veces. Ella me sonríe tierna pero traviesa y luego se gira hacia delante. Creo que quiso decir que también sabe jugar, pero a mí nadie me gana, yo le enseñaré.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando estamos en la entrada de Producción, y comienzo a sentir nervios. ¡Necesito algo para mascar!

-Marceline- me llama Bonnibel.

La miro y en una mano sostiene varias carpetas con los papeles que le pedí. En la otra, una pequeña bolsa con gomitas y un Topline Seven. Tomo la bolsita con la intensión de devorar las gomitas y cuando la abro, veo que todas son de color rojo. De cereza. Al igual que el chicle y el color de sus labios.

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por dejar reviews, estoy feliz porque les gustó el anterior y espero que igual este:3

También me preguntaron si pensaba poner lemon... si pienso poner lemon pero más adelante y depende como vaya la cosa:w

Bueno, me voy despidiendo, besos y gracias de nuevo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

¡OTRO!

* * *

San Valentín, San Valentín, San Valentín, San Valentín, San Valentín, San Valentín.

El puto día de San Valentín. Mierda solo faltan dos días. No importa, soy una mujer de poder, puedo hacerlo. "Soy Marceline Abadeer. Marceline"

Cierro los ojos y el mundo se desvanece, solo soy yo y ese incesante sonido. Miles de personas gritando mi nombre.

-Permiso- dice entrando a mi oficina con papeles.

-Regreso en un rato- sin darle importancia camino hacia la puerta.

-Marceline...- se cruza en mi camino.

-Shh...- coloco mi dedo índice sobre mis labios- Regreso en un rato... Bonnie.

¡Oh Marcy! Eso fue muy seductor. Rio para mis adentros.

-¡Marceline!- la oigo decir en un tono molesto, pero sigo caminando fuera de mi área privada.

-¿¡Me ha gritado!? - susurro alto bastante impresionada. "¡Que atrevida! A mí nadie me grita"

Bien, ahora me sigue el paso.

-¿Porqué me ignoras? Debo hablar contigo. ¡Soy tu asistente! ¿Lo olvidaste, Marceline?- Sigo camino al ascensor pero ella se detiene- Tu ex está en el teléfono.

...

¿Que qué? ¿Que mi ex...

-¿Qué?- digo confundida y pongo reversa, volviendo cuatro pasos para luego girarme y mirarla con cara de horror.

-Solo era para que te detengas...

-...

-¡Marceline!- me sacude para que pueda reaccionar.

-¡NO! ¡Dile que no estoy!

-¡Marceline! Solo era para que dejaras de caminar y me escuches- aún tiene su mano en mi hombro.

-Oh...- solo sale de mis labios, estoy confundida.

-El señor Simón está en el teléfono. Es importante.

-Oh...

-¡Marceline ve!

-¿Oh? Si- ¡estúpida, estúpida!

"¡¿Que mi ex me llamó?! ¡Cómo se atreve!... Tranquila, tranquila" Llego a mi oficina corriendo pero sin la intención de tomar el teléfono. Cierro la puerta y comienzo a descargarme. Mi ex.

-Maldito desgraciado, parásito malviviente, hijo de puta, malnacido de mierda. ¡GRRRR!- en un intento por quitarme la ira tiro al suelo varios objetos y adornos.

Tomo asiento y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio respirando agitada y con los dientes apretados. Por suerte, nadie me molesta en media hora, tiempo justo para calmarme. Esto me resulta emocionalmente agotador.

"Lo llevaste muy bien Marceline"

Me pongo de pié y cuando quiero abrir la puerta, esta es empujada con furia desde el otro lado, golpeando salvajemente mi hermoso rostro angelical.

-¡Auu!- me quejo con mis dos manos en la frente y lanzo un gruñido.

-Mar... JAJAJAJA- se descostilla de la risa mi queridísimo amigo rubio.

-¡Idiota! Oh duele como la puta madre, me golpeaste con el filo de la puerta. ¡Ss.!- sufro en silencio.

-Lo siento- dice reprimiendo las carcajadas- No creí que estuvieses detrás de la puerta. Déjame ver.

Toma mis manos y las aleja de mi frente. Mi mirada está un poco hacia arriba mirando la expresión de su rostro, y veo su cara de preocupación, separa los labios y los curva hacia abajo en un gesto de horror. Y sin quererlo imito su expresión con miedo.

-¡Oh no! ¿Porque pones esa cara? ¿Qué tengo? ¡Se me ve el cráneo!- exagero e intento arquear las cejas pero un dolor leve me llega hasta el entrecejo y cierro los ojos.

-Arruiné tu carita de perra- lo oigo decir y siento su dedo presionando a lo largo de mi frente.

-¡OUU! ¡No me toques!- grito y retiro su mano bruscamente, lo empujo con fuerza y le susurro maldiciones cuando paso a su lado con la intención de salir del lugar.

Entro a la cocina que hay aquí seguida por él. Me observo en el reflejo del microondas y golpeo la mesada, estoy enojada. Abro el refrigerador y tomo algo frío para colocármelo en la zona golpeada, tan solo el roce de mi piel con aquél objeto hace que un dolor agudo penetre hasta el fondo de mi cerebro, mis ojos duelen mucho también.

-¿Quieres tomar algo para el dolor?- pregunta serio.

- No- me limito a responder con los ojos cerrados. Escucho un "ven" de su parte, pero hago caso omiso y me dirijo al estudio en el tercer piso, donde yo grababa. Me siento cómoda aquí, relajada.

-Espérame, iré a buscar a Bonnibel- lo miro con cara confundida- Ya regreso

- Bonnibel- digo cuando estoy sola y sonrío de manera malvada, pero un dolor punzante me detiene- Auu…

Luego de unos minutos entra Finn seguido por esa mujer. Cierro los ojos para no verlos. "¡Ay no!" frunzo los labios y trato de que no se noten mis ganas de sonreír. "Sé dura Marceline" ¡Oh qué diablos! Me las pagará. Me vuelven las ganas de reír.

-Bueno. Marcy, lo siento mucho, en serio.

Deseo que Finn se largue para comenzar a jugar. "Ay por Dios Bonnibel, que lindos pantalones tienes" le digo con la mirada pero la maldita ni siquiera pestañea. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

-Debo irme, ya sabes lo que acordamos ayer- dice Finn y yo asiento- Adiós.

-Adiós, Finn- su voz suena tan... horrible. No me había percatado del tono chillón que tiene.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y abro un ojo para verificar si se fue, y así es, entonces sonrío un poco mientras miro a mi asistente parada a unos metros de mí.

-¿Qué ves?- dice en tono de broma haciendo que me sienta un poco incómoda. ¿Por qué?

-Lo mismo me pregunto de ti- digo sin emociones- ¿Qué ves?- me inclino hacia delante y apoyo mis brazos en mis piernas. "Más" entonces con una mano llevo mi cabello hacia atrás y ladeo la cabeza para dejarlo caer todo hacia la izquierda.

- Veo a la reina del rock- camina hacia mi- Que mal está eso- me roza la frente con su dedo.

-¡No!- grito dolida y alejo su mano.

-Lo siento. Oye, puedo arreglar eso con un poco de maquillaje- dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?- digo mirándome en el espejo que había en aquella pared- Pero si parezco un unicornio- digo para mí misma tocando el golpe que sobresalía un poco. La oigo reír.

-Tome asiento, señorita.

Camino y me dejo caer en el sofá, ella se arrodilla en el espacio que queda a un lado de mí. Creo que estoy sonrojada, siento calor en mi rostro y dolor porque está tocando mi frente.

- ¡Mm!- me quejo y decido cerrar los ojos.

-Eres muy pálida, Marceline- la escucho decir- Pareces un vampiro- y ríe.

-¿Si? Pues tú eres muy rosada, Bonnibel. Y tu cabello con ese aroma... pareces estar hecha de chicle y caramelos. ¡Au! Ten cuidado- arrugo la nariz.

-El rosa es mi color favorito. Me gusta

-Y a los vampiros les gusta el rojo- contesto.

-A los vampiros les gusta beber sangre, Marceline- "¿En serio, Bonnie?"

-También el color rosa- le digo con una sonrisa y abro los ojos para mirarla. Ella se detiene con expresión de no entender- Solo un poco de rojo de baja calidad.

…Silencio.

-Ya estás quedando normal- dice dejando el tema de lado y volviendo a mi rostro.

-¿Eres rubia?- pregunto. Su cabello es color rosa, pero no puede ser su color natural, ¿no?

Me mira con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Nadie nace con ese tono de cabello tan negro azulado, ¿no?- sonríe dejando ver una perfecta hilera de dientes- Además tu tez blanca parece combinar bien con un tono de cabello claro.

-Nunca me habían preguntado eso- admito y quedo pensativa mirando un punto inexistente, con la mente en blanco.

-¿Porqué te lo tiñes?- pregunta y me saca del modo off.

¿Que porque me lo tiño? La verdad es que no lo sé, solo lo hago y ya... desde que terminé la secundaria, cuando recién comenzaba mi carrera y cuando formé una banda, cuando me convertí en la reina de rock. Siempre fue así, durante toda mi trayectoria...

-¿Qué es lo que aparece en tu mente si digo Marceline Abadeer?- pregunto y unos segundos después ella ríe.

-Una larga, muy larga cabellera negra- toma un mechón de mi cabello- Es parte de ti.

-Por eso mismo- digo y asiento con la cabeza- Además me hace ver malvada y sexy, una combinación explosiva, ¿no?- sonrío altanera.

-También eso es muy característico de ti. Tu sonrisa arrogante- aclara y vuelve a hablar- y cuando sonríes mostrando todos tus dientes- me provoca una leve carcajada- ¡Justo así!... me recuerdas a Marilyn Monroe- me hace reír aún más.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hago que desvíe su mirada de la mía. "¡JA!" Y luego de unos minutos más ella rompe el silencio.

-Rubia- dice y pasados tres segundos entiendo.

-Castaño claro- contesto sin expresión en mi cara- ¿Algo más que quieras confesar, pecadora?- bromeo.

-Bueno...- dice pensativa mientras se pone de pie y camina a la puerta, pero dos pasos antes de llegar se detiene, aún de espaldas- cuando era adolescente me volvías loca con tu bajo.

...

Cerebro desconectado.

...

"Piensa rápido"

-¿Cuando eras adolescente? ¿Ya no?- que pregunta estúpida.

Pero no contesta. Camina los dos pasos que le faltaban y abre la puerta, y cuando pienso que va a irse ella gira su cabeza y clava su mirada en la mía.

-Ya no- dice... ¿juguetona? y se marcha riendo.

Ohh...

-¿Porqué me hace quedar como una estúpida?- digo para mí.

* * *

_:w_

_Peerdooonenmeee, no actualizé antes porque no tuve tiempoD:_  
_Bueno, acá les traje otro capítulo y se puso un poco serio el asunto(?) Quería aclarar (por si alguno no captó) que el ex de Marcy es el retrasado de Ash; y aún no, pero más adelante Marceline implementará el poder de la venganza. ¡Todos aman la venganza!_

_En el próximo capítulo, el gran evento de San Valentin. ¿Marceline con problemas de ira? ¿Bonnibel rescatándola de ser detenida por la policía? ¿Qué habrá hecho la inocente Marcy para que la detengan? Tal vez romperle una piedrita a alguien en la cabeza... ¡Oh, el día del amor y la amistad!_

_¡No se olviden de dejar su opinión! Review, PM... No sean tímidos c:_

_Blú se despide de ustedes_


	4. Chapter 4

Perdonar por la tardanza:B

* * *

II

Muy bien, Marceline, lo lograste- con ayuda de Simón... mucha ayuda de Simón- pero lo lograste. Organizaste un dulce San Valentín para festejar el día del amor y la amistad. ¡Qué bonito! Aunque personalmente este día te importe un carajo.

-¡Marceline! Aquí tienes esto- dice entregándome un vaso con agua.

-Gracias, Bonnie. ¿Y qué tal me viste?- hago referencia al acto de apertura.

-Bien, por supuesto- contesta mientras observa por detrás del escenario todos los cables y amplificadores, mas el personal encargado de llevar todo a la perfección.

-¿Y te volví loca como cuando eras adolescente?- pregunto rápido y en voz baja, haciendo una broma para mí misma.

-¿Disculpa?- dice mirándome a los ojos con el ceño levemente fruncido, entonces entro en desesperación. "¿Me escuchó? Ay por Dios, que hago"

-Ehh... ¿eh?- me hago la desentendida.

-Oh, creí que me hablaste y no escucho bien por la música- "¡Uff, no me oyó!" Respiro en paz.

-No, yo no dije nada- respondo tranquila y controlada como siempre... o por lo menos la mayoría de las veces.

-Bien, tenemos una hora libre y luego... No. Tenemos casi dos horas libres y luego debemos ir con el señor Simón- la perfectita Bonnibel se confundió.

-¿Cómo puedes confundirte, Bonnibel? Qué tal si tenía una importante reunión y tú me dices mal el horario, ¿eh?- digo en un tono serio, jugando a la jefa mala y exigente.

-Bueno, en todo caso tú te hubieras dado cuenta también debido a que eres la responsable y perfecta Marceline, ¿no? o eso se supone- contesta con ironía y yo... no esperaba esa respuesta. Puedo ver que es algo temperamental, quien lo diría con su apariencia rosita. ¿Que mas ocultará?

¡¿Por qué no logro hacerla caer en mis juegos?! ¡Y como si fuese poco me deja como una idiota sin saber contraatacar! Que oscurita resultó ser, y por eso solo quiero tirarla en mi cama.

-Cuida el tono de voz con el que te diriges a mí, secretaria- remarco la última palabra, para que tenga en claro el lugar que ocupa-Bueno, tal vez tú te sientas muy cómoda en este ámbito de flores y amor, pero yo no. Me largo de aquí, ¿vienes?- digo y comienzo a caminar por el parque, la parte de atrás del evento donde todo está tranquilo sin fans locos que quieran violarme.

Cuando llegamos a mi auto, ambas subimos aún en silencio. No puedo evitar que la conciencia me pese y me replique lo mal que traté a Bonnibel, yo y mi gastado filtro de palabras. No puedo evitar sacar las garras cuando me siento atacada... o quizá solo sea mi ego.

Fijo mi vista en ella, pero ignora mi mirada. Caigo en cuenta de que estoy haciendo algo en contra de mi orgullo de leona y me sorprendo a mi misma por eso. Me pregunto por qué es tan bonita y angelical, y me siento más culpable. ¿Será eso? ¿Será que porque es una hermosa mujer y una diosa tan delicada que siento la necesidad de comportarme educada y sofisticada? Um... sí, eso es. Bueno, creo que haré la excepción.

-Bonnie- digo y estiro mi mano para tocar su brazo. Ella gira su cabeza hacia mí y está furiosa.

-¿Si, Jefa?- pronuncia irónica.

-Eh... nada- contesto con... ¿miedo? ¡Oh mierda! ¡Me siento intimidada!

Enciendo el auto y lo pongo en marcha.

* * *

-¡No! Yo pagué el almuerzo, así que me debes uno- le digo sonriendo mientras estaciono frente a la casa de Simón y presiono el botón para que las puertas se abran, dejándome paso libre a la mansión.

-¡Me llevaste a McDonald's, Marceline!- reclama por el poco glamur.

Río y desciendo de mi bebé, ella hace lo mismo. Mientras caminamos en silencio saco mi celular y reviso la hora.  
-Abre- me ordena mi asistente personal, y me doy cuenta de que ya llegamos a la puerta de la casa. Lo hago y ambas ingresamos.

-¡Hola! Llegamos- digo entrando a la casa de Simón- ¿Simón?- nadie respondió.

-Por algo nos citó a las dos de la tarde y no media hora antes- dice Bonnibel detrás de mí.

-Por algo nos citó a las dos de la tarde y no media hora antes- la imito y nos quedamos viendo en silencio, ella con el ceño fruncido y yo riendo- Tonta.

-Infantil, pareces una niñita en el cuerpo de una adulta de veintiséis años- intento de insulto.

-Veinticinco. Y tu pareces una anciana en el cuerpo de una mujer de veintitrés años- respondo y ella me mira sin expresión- ...en realidad ambas parecemos dos niñitas peleando- concluyo inteligentemente.

-Exacto- da la razón a poderosa reina Marceline.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto aburrida, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Sentarnos y esperar a Simón?

-Se me dormirá una nalga.

-¿Podrías cantarme algo?- la miro con una ceja alzada- Cántame algo.

Y de nuevo esa expresión que me genera tanta ternura. ¡Oh! cómo negarme.

-You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You want my

love, you want my heart and we would never, ever, ever be apart. And I was like baby, baby, baby ooh. Like Baby, baby, baby noo...- canto y me muevo, haciendo mi mejor imitación de mi gran amigo Justin.

-¡Esa no!- dice estallando en carcajadas por mi mala copia de él.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Pero si parezco él!- me contagia su risa y las dos terminamos llorando de la risa.

-¡Ay Marceline!- pronuncia calmada, pero las ganas de reír la invaden de nuevo, y yo río con ella.

-¿Sabes que lo conocí?- pregunto una vez que nos tranquilizamos.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Porque YO... soy genial- utilizo un tono de voz más oscuro. Me acerco a ella con una sonrisa en la cara, de manera lenta.

-Arrogante y presumida.

-Te fato hermosa y sensual- añado y me doy cuenta que estamos jugando intenso- Ehh... ¿te apetece un vaso de leche con chocolate?- "bueno... no fue de lo más certero, pero..."

-Acabamos de comer una hamburguesa con papas y tú me ofreces... ¿un vaso de leche con chocolate?- me siento como una idiota, DE NUEVO -aceptaría un vaso de agua.

Me retiro del lugar como una fracasada. ¿Cómo es posible que se me vaya todo a la mierda en cinco segundos?

Ahora debo recuperar mi postura y volver allí, como una reina, resplandeciente y con el orgullo completo. Pero me siento nerviosa, porque caigo en cuenta de que estamos solo Bonnibel y yo en una casa vacía. Mi secretaria sexy y yo. Solas, en la casa de Simón. Hasta suena como algo prohibido y tentador. "¡Marceline!" me regaño mentalmente.

Debo comportarme, mostrarle que Marceline es una mujer decidida, segura, con carácter para llevar toda una vida de empresaria y estrella de rock, controlada, con una gran figura y un rostro y cabello hermoso. Demostrarle que soy su jefa. Ya no más estúpidos jueguitos, soy una mujer seria con objetivos claros que no va bromeando por la vida, porque tiene una meta que alcanzar.

"¡Conquistar el mundo!" río por mi pensamiento. "Bueno, basta ya de estupideces" Me pongo seria y salgo de la cocina con dos vasos en mano.

-Aquí tienes, Bonnibel- sonríe como agradecimiento.

Veo como acerca el vaso de manera lenta a sus labios y los separa. Inconscientemente hago lo mismo, entreabro mis labios y miro los de ella esperando el contacto con el agua. No vuelvo a la realidad hasta que noto una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- grito enojada. ¿Se burla de mí?

-¡¿Qué?! - finge no entender la razón de mi reacción.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- utilizo un tono de voz duro.

-¡Solo estoy tratando de beber agua, Marceline!- se muestra inocente-¿Porqué te alteras tanto?

¿Por qué me altero? ¡Estaba provocándome! "No puedes decirle eso" No, no puedo decirle eso. ¿Por qué me mira acusadora? "¡Di algo o quedarás como idiota otra vez!"

-Eh... olvidé el horno prendido- "sdncjksdmomsodffdsomks ESTÚPIDA"

-¿Qué?- pregunta con una expresión confundida.

"¡Huye, Marceline! ¡Run, bitch, run!"

-Eh... eh... ya regreso- corro hasta la cocina como una imbécil que no piensa lo que dice.

Me recargo en la heladera y tomo mi rostro entre las manos, resignada. Saco el celular de mi bolsillo y verifico la hora, Simón ya debería estar aquí.

En ese mismo momento, como si nuestras mentes estuviesen conectadas, recibo un mensaje suyo.

_Simón:  
Surgió una reunión de último momento._  
_Espero que la pases bien con tu secretaria...  
En mi casa... Solas..._

¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

¡Holis!  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y decidí cambiar algunas cosas para que puedan entender mejor la historia. Em… tardé tres semanas en actualizar, perdón, pero tengo muchos problemas y estoy estresada. AHHHH, estoy rabiosa y voy a morder a alguien.

No tengo tiempo para nada, y si el cap. quedó medio cortado, discúlpenme. Cuando sea libre voy a escribirles algo mejor (?) ¡Pero ahora no puedo y quiero llorar!

Quiero agradecerles a todos y más a alecita122 y Guest que siempre me dejan reviews. Y ya sabes, cualquier opinión, consejo y sugerencia que tengan para la historia me lo dicen.  
Ahora sí, ¡hasta la próxima, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!


	5. Chapter 5

Finn:  
¿Qué? Cuando la conociste querías saltarle  
encima y ahora te haces la "no quiero estar  
sola con ella"

Marceline:  
Nou coments ._.  
Tienes razón... pero me da cosita.

Estoy tan concentrada escribiendo acostada en el suelo de la cocina que no escucho a Bonnibel llamándome hasta que aparece por la puerta.

-Marcy

Ella espera una respuesta, mientras yo rezo porque NO se acerque demasiado debido a que se tiene una muy buena vista desde el suelo... y con esa minifalda tan corta que trae solo debo girar un poco mi cabeza… justo así, como lo estoy haciendo ahora."¡Pervertida!"

-Am... ¿Si?- contesté aún recostada en el suelo y veo como su rostro sonriente se transforma en uno de ¡¿Es en serio?!

-¿Cómo me veo? - señala su cabeza mientras ríe y hace una pose adorable, entonces entiendo. Sobre su largo y ondeado cabello lleva puesto las orejitas de Jerry el ratón, que compramos junto a la cajita feliz en McDonald's.

Rio con ganas pero con una mano cubro mi boca tratando de reprimirla un poco.

-Te ves muy tierna con eso puesto. Que no lo uses para salir a la calle es mi consejo para prevenir un acoso inminente- digo y le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Sí?- pregunta retóricamente. Camina hacia mí y dirijo mi mirada nerviosa al celular.

Primero se sienta y luego se recuesta a mi lado, acerca su cabeza a la mía y enciende la cámara de su móvil. Me extiende las orejas de Tom, las cuales me pertenecen y mientras me las coloco veo como alza el celular sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¿Listo?- pregunta.

-Oui-afirmo en francés, y de manera inconsciente me acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con un brazo. Mierda. No es que quiera frotarme contra ella desesperadamente ni quiero dar esa impresión. Es sólo una costumbre que tengo de abrazar a las personas cuando me toman fotos ¡maldición!, como cuando un fanático se me acerca para fotografiarse junto a mí y lo/la rodeo en un semi abrazo amistoso... pero por alguna razón con Bonnibel no queda de la misma manera.

-¡Oh, que adorable!- mantiene mordiendo su labio inferior en una sonrisa. Miro la foto y río, pero me detengo de golpe y me convierto en un tomate humano.

-¿Marceline?- ella también está seria.

-Ehh... yo.. lo siento- pronuncio después de varios minutos paralizada, disculpándome por no haber quitado mi brazo de su cintura- Es un maldita costumbre que se originó por abrazar fans en las fotos... Discúlpame- estoy impresionada porque logré decir todo de corrido sin tartamudear.

-No es nada, Marceline. Me gustan los abrazos- dijo viéndome por un largo tiempo a los ojos...

-¡Ya dije que fue sin querer!- grito histérica. Y ahí va de nuevo, mi mecanismo de defensa se activa cuando me siento presionada o acorralada y reacciono de una manera histérica y violenta, sin pensar. Que Bonnibel me mantuviera la mirada por largos minutos fue suficiente para sentir invadido mi espacio.

-¿Y ahora qué, Marceline? Estábamos en paz, ¿porqué tienes que alterarte?- contesta en el mismo tono que yo.

-¡¿Que por qué me altero?! ¡Ya te dije que no fue a propósito y tú con tu miradita acusadora de mierda me ves como una que quiere violarte! ¡Puta madre, Bonnibel! Me haces sentir como una pervertida lesbiana en abstinen...- estoy hablando demás - ...cia... ya la cagué de nuevo- que estúpida, a esta instancia ni siquiera me sorprendo de mi estupidez.

La miro resignada, lanzo un suspiro resignado, escucho resignadamente su risa, y camino como una puta hacia la sala.

-Que original confesión- me sigue el paso con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Se está burlando de mí.

-Si vas a fastidiarme y a zorrearme con tus jueguitos vulgares, ni te molestes en abrir la boca- fue mi única advertencia. Estoy tan enojada mientras ella sonríe ampliamente, que sólo puedo pensar que es una zorra y que está disfrutando muchísimo de la situación.

-Ya Marceline, tranquila. No es para tanto. Mira el lado bueno...- la interrumpo.

-Dime el lado bueno, princesita- contesto sarcástica.

-No sé cual sea el lado bueno... pero tranquilízate y ya no te apenes- "apenes... a penes...PENES" Es increíble la madurez de mi mente. En serio, me sorprende. Me ordeno callar los jueguitos de palabras, pero cuando uno más se esfuerza por silenciar la voz interior menos puede. "penes, apenes..."

-Marceline- "no te apenes" me llama y me observa con esos malditos ojos... "a pe nes"- No te...

-No Bonnibel, ¡NO SIENTO PENE POR LO...Digo, ¡PENA! YO NO… ¡DAH!- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda he dicho?!- Oh dios...- digo cubriendo mi cara con una mano. La miro por la rendija que queda entre mis dedos, y ella arruga la nariz manteniendo los labios apretados.

-Marceline eres...- abre su boca y sus brazos tratando de buscar una palabra, pero no la encuentra por lo que pestañea varias veces- eres... no sé lo que eres.

-Ah... ¡tampoco yo! Discúlpame, es que... yo soy así- fue la única explicación que encontré- soy así... para que me vayas conociendo y para que te acostumbres. Y dale las gracias a dios de que ya dejé las festicholas y el alcohol de lado, porque aunque no parezca maduré. Maduré- repito para mí misma.

Ella está sentada en el sofá mirándome y eso me pone nerviosa, por lo que finjo mirar algo detrás de mí para no sentirme "acorralada". Muy entretenida observo una estatua ubicada en una esquina de la habitación, siento su mirada en mi nuca pero no voy a girar. En eso, escucho como el estornudo de un gato y es Bonnibel tratando de aguantar las carcajadas, suspiro profundo y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Cuando la oigo reír descontrolada no lo soporto y río yo también, camino hacia ella que está cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Lo siento- se disculpa dificultosamente- No... no...- intentaba hablar pero no lo lograba.

-¡Hey! No te rías.

Unos minutos después nos encontramos las dos en mi auto con los humores muy alterados yendo detrás del camión que lleva más de 100 guitarras que donamos a un hogar de niños. El puto camión va muy lento, siento que esto es peor que caminar detrás de dos ancianos. Cuando por fin logramos avanzar por la autopista Bonnibel vuelve a hablarme y dice algo sobre modelos actuales,

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Bonnibel? Los que están buenos, nacen buenos y mueren buenos... es la ley- pienso que tal vez pueda llevar esto por otro camino- Además tú también eres...em... linda- creo que mejor hubiese sido no abrir la boca, y ahora quiero huir.

-Sí, ya me lo habías dado a entender, Marceline.

-¿Y para que mierda me haces decírtelo de nuevo? - veo como frunce levemente sus cejas y me doy cuenta de lo que dije- ... Em... lo siento- me disculpo. Tengo un serio problema con las palabras y mi grado de tolerancia.

-Disculpa por lo que voy a decirte y espero que no te ofenda pero... ¿Alguna vez has ido a un... psicólogo?

-Sí, pero dejé de ir después de que lo golpeé con una silla en medio de un arranque furioso.

-Oh... eso suena muy violento. _Está loca. Loca entera, completita hasta el núcleo._

_-_No, en realidad fue genial. Recuerdo que iba mucho al psicólogo cuando era pequeña. Mi madre me llevaba porque golpeaba a los niños cuando no querían hacer lo que yo ordenaba… y porque obligué a una niña a que me besara también… - cuento restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pobre niña.

-Sí, de los varones nadie se apiada- le sostengo la mirada.

-No, no quise decir eso, pobre de ellos también, pero la niña… - alarga la última letra.

-Olvídalo, le cumplí un sueño- contesto y río- Ella vive feliz ahora. Nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, conoció a mi hermano y comenzó a salir con él. Es mi cuñada.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, parece que Bonnie quiere decir algo pero no se anima.

-Lárgalo, que no te haga sentir apeneada- le hago una broma.

-¿Fionna?- asiento- ella te presentó a tu ex, ¿cierto?...

Freno el auto de golpe, justo frente a un campo lleno de vacas y demás animales que se ven a algunos metros. Me quedo estática sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo tiembla y me inundo de ira y rabia, entonces, antes de bajarme y comenzar a destrozar mi auto con piedritas, abro la puerta y salgo corriendo lejos de mi bebé. Me conozco demasiado como para saber que si sigo cerca de él lo dejaré hecho mierda.

Bonnibel mira atónita desde el auto como voy corriendo hacia aquel campito de cuarta, hasta que reacciona y comienza a seguirme cuando me ve saltar la cerca de madera ubicada horizontalmente.

Corro hasta la cerca gritando su nombre, ¿qué bicho le picó ahora?

-¡MARCELINE! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?- grito descontrolada mientras ella corre hacia las pobres vacas. ¿Cómo puede entrar a un campo que está cercado? Está invadiendo una propiedad.

Sin más que pensar ingreso yo también con la intensión de sacarla de allí de los pelos, porque está LOCA, LO-CA. Marceline corre a todos los animales mientras grita como demente, y ellos tratan de huir.

Corro tan rápido como puedo pero ella está muy lejos de mí, y la pierdo de vista cuando dobla por detrás de los árboles que conforman un espeso mini-bosque.

-¡MARCELINE! VUELVE AQUÍ- me detengo para gritar pero de seguro ni debe escucharme. Por su bien que no se atreva a regresar porque estoy tan furiosa que podría matarla – LOCA DE MIERDA- y corro detrás de ella nuevamente.

Disminuyo el ritmo al acercarme al final del bosque para doblar y tomar aire, pero me asusto al escuchar sus gritos cada vez más cerca, hasta que la distingo corriendo entre los árboles hacia mí.

-¡CORRE, CORRE!- pero su grito no fue el que más me asusto, sino los otros que venían detrás de ella.

Es entonces cuando veo a varias cabras que corren tras Marcy tratando de pegarle con sus cabezas y más atrás una manada de… ¿monjes?

-¿Pero qué…

-¡VAMOS!- dice tomándome del brazo y obligándome a seguirle el paso, pero tropieza y rueda por encima de… una popó.

-¡Qué asco!- digo mientras ayudo a que se levantara y corremos. Veo el pedazote de mierda pegado en su espalda y pienso en la escena más graciosa, lo que me hace reír y perder fuerzas. Pero las recupero al ver hacia atrás: las cabras casi pisándonos los talones y los monjes armados con palos y tirándonos piedritas...¡Voy a morir! Si hubiese tenido un jefe normal, mi vida no estaría en peligro.

-¡Vamos, Bonnie!- dice carcajeándose.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA POR TU DEMENTE CABEZA? ¡TIENEN PALOS!- alcanzo a gritar.

-¡Preocúpate por las cabras! JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Salto la cerca primero que ella y corro al auto, ni me molesto en abrir la puerta, ingreso de un salto y caigo como un saco de papas sobre los asientos delanteros pero me acomodo rapidísimo y lo enciendo. Luego viene Marceline y salta también al interior.

-¡Uh!- exclamo con sorpresa al ver como se golpea la frente con la puerta, un golpe seco que la dejó tonta, le calculó mal al salto y casi pasa de lado. Fue brutal y tienta mi risa.

Marceline queda en posición fetal en el asiento trasero tomando su cara por dos segundos, pero en seguida veo de reojo como se levanta y les enseña el dedo medio de ambas manos a los monjes.

-¡ÁMENME, PUTOS!- grita a los cuatro vientos.

Cuando se voltea hacia delante me impresiono al ver su cara llena de sangre, y ella sonríe como si nada, probablemente ni se haya dado cuenta…

-AHHHHHHHH- grita en mi oído haciendo que me salga de la calle y casi choquemos, pero recupero el control a tiempo.

-Tienes algo en la cara- le digo recordando su cómico golpe con la puerta del auto y me río tanto que siento que voy a orinarme encima, ni siquiera puedo respirar.

-¡Mira quién habla! Si que estás entangada hoy, ¿eh? JAJAJAJAJA Gracias por el espectáCULO del día, Bonnie- al principio no entiendo la risa de Marcy, pero luego me percato de que tengo la minifalda por la cintura, casi como un cinturón.

-¡Oye!- digo acomodándome la ropa.

Y pienso, yo con una minifalda y tacos semi-altos corriendo y escapando de cabras y monjes locos… junto a Marceline, quien ahora se muere de la risa a mi lado.

-Nada más podrá superar este día, el más demente que viviré en toda mi vida, Mar- digo y ella niega con la cabeza aún riendo- ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste a esos monjes?!

-Me revolqué en mierda-dice ignorando mi pregunta y viendo su espalda, lo que me hace reír durante el reto del viaje que se hizo eterno.

* * *

Aquí otro cap. un poco más largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste. Creo que me voy a hacer un twitter o un face, no sé.

Ya saben, dejen reviews, compartan, den favorito que me hacen feliz:3 Con respecto al capítulo, nada que decir… creo que Bonnie va a terminar en un manicomio

Bueno, me despido, beso y abrazo (?


End file.
